my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Basic Info *'First recorded': Between early 1990 and April 1992 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Sound Ideas (1992-present) *'Origin': United States and Canada *'Year debut': March 25, 1993 *'First heard': Stolen Babies (an Award-Winning TV movie of 1993) *'Area used': Worldwide (especially in the UK and Canada) *'Cheesy Factor': none to low *'Scare Factor': low to medium (sometimes it will get some viewers when the sound effect comes on.) This sound effect was first recorded between early 1990 and April 1992 because The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library was in the making at that time. It was made by either a baby or an older child. So far, first debuting in the 1993 Award-Winning TV movie "Stolen Babies", or Tiger Troops episode, "Death from Above",it's typically referred to as the "Baby Kate Cry", due to it frequently being used for, and commonly associated with, the character Baby Kate Read on Arthur. Trivia * In the 2010s, MANY people protested that this sound needs to stop stop being used in in media due to it's disturbance and annoyance. Unfortunately, Sound Ideas and the sound editors worldwide refused MikiDex ' ' * this sound is a common, ANNOYING sound of a baby crying frequently used by Baby Kate in the show Arthur. It has been used in LOTS of other popular media. It is a female baby cry, but it is used for male babies in some sources, like Baby Eggs in "The Boxtrolls" or Baby Carlos in "The Hangover". It has been wide-spread, even popping up in a social studies textbook audio of all places! This sound has been protested by many users on this website who feel it needs to die already. AVOID THIS SOUND LIKE THE PLAGUE, AND IF IT IS IN YOUR FAVORITE SHOW, SKIP THE PART IT IS IN!! Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect *SourceAudio (WARNING: THIS SAMPLE MAY HAUNT YOU AFTER YOU LISTENING TO THIS THAT MAY HIGHLY DISTURB YOU AND GET STUCK IN YOUR HEAD FOR A FEW HOURS, CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK!!) Used In TV Shows * Arthur (Heard in a wide variety of episodes, except for "Arthur's Baby" and "D.W.'s Baby". Primarily used for Baby Kate.) * 100Latino (Heard once in "Supperhero".) * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Jake the Dog" and "Dad's Dungeon".) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Heard often in "Paddington the Babysitter".) * The Adventures of Courtney Bridgette and Gwen * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 TV Series) * The Adventures of Teardrop Needle Coiny and Pin * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Dress"; once in a normal pitch in "The Law", "The Triangle", "The Rerun", and "The Rival".) * Archer * Atomic Betty (Heard in "Who's the Baby Now?".) * Battle for Dream Island (Heard once in "Don't Cry Baby".) * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Room for Everyone".) * The Big Comfy Couch * Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Wedding".) * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "The Baby's Here!" (after the viewers point at the gray baby alligator, it cries like that), "Making Changes" and "Blue's Wishes".) * The Boss Baby: Back in Business (Heard once in "Research & Development".) * Brendan's Town * Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!".) * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou's All Alone" in a high pitch and "Caillou Roars" in a normal pitch.) * Care Bears: Unlock the Magic * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (Heard once in "El Materdor".) (After Mater is supposedly defeated by the bulldozers, one of the cars in the audience cries like this; presumably a baby car.) * Casualty * Celebrity Deathmatch * Chappelle's Show * Charmed (Heard once in "Charmageddon".) * Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge * Chowder (Heard once in "The Trouble with Truffles".) * Corn & Peg (Heard twice in a low pitch in "Adventures in Horsesitting".) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Doc McStuffins (Heard once in "Mirror, Mirror On My Penguin".) * Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in 3 episodes.) * Everybody Hates Chris (Heard once in "Everybody Hates the Laundromat".) * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy (Heard once in "Cop and a Half-wit".) * GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in a low pitch in "The In Crowd".) * Good Luck Charlie (Heard once in "Blankie Go Bye-Bye".) * The Gifted (Heard once in "outfoX" and "no Mercy".) * Gravity Falls (Heard once in "Irrational Treasure".) * Grojband * Gullah Gullah Island * Harvey Beaks (Heard once in "The Case Of The Missing Pancake".) * Henry Hugglemonster (Heard once in "Monster Dough".) * Higglytown Heroes (Heard twice in "Kip's Sweet Tooth" in a high pitch.) * Home Movies (Heard once in "Shore Leave".) * House Husbands * The Jellies * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Gil-Stopping Johnny".) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2011 (Heard once in the Latvian Postcard.) * Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016 (Heard in the Cypriot Postcard in a low pitched.) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia * L.A Heat * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (Heard once in "The Angry Eyebrows".) * Law & Order (Heard in the last 17 seasons.) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * Learning Leo * Lethal Weapon * Little Riley Jacob *Lizzie McGuire * Lost (Heard once in "The Shape of Things to Come".) * Mad Money * Mad TV * Malcolm in the Middle * Map & Friends * Married... with Children * Modern Family * Mucha Lucha (Heard twice in "Chinche".) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (Heard once in "Winston Churchill".) * My Goldfish is Evil (Heard once in "Derailed".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Equestria Games".) * The New Adventures of Madeline (Heard once in "Madeline and the Magic Show".) * Odd Squad (Heard once in "The O Team".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Back to the Past!".) * Padjaklubi (Heard once in the first episode of Season 7.) * Preacher (Heard in low pitch in "Call & Response".) * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Kahuna".) * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys.") * Power Rangers * Princess Amy * Radio Free Roscoe * Reboot (Heard once in "Medusa Bug" and "Identity Crisis Part 1".) * Regular Show (Heard once in "Wall Buddy".) * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Lust for Puppets".) * Sanjay and Craig * The Secret World of Santa Claus (Heard once in "The Boy Who Wished To Be Little Again".) * Seinfeld (Heard in the last 2 seasons only.) * Sesame Street * Sheep in the Big City * Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out" on the 24 Hour Crybaby Channel.) * Sidekick * Skinnamarink TV * Smasher * Sofia the First (Heard in "King for a Day".) * Sons of Anarchy * Sophomore * Soulcalibur: A New Legend * South Park (Heard once in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Two Thumbs Down".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Diaz Family Vacation" along with Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001, Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 and other vocals in a group of poor Mewni babies if you listen carefully.) * Superjail! (Heard twice in "Mr. Grumpy Pants" and once in "Jean, Paul, Beefy, and Alice".) * SuperNews! (Heard once in "The Death of MTV".) * Super Why! (Heard often in "Jack and the Beanstalk" and once in "The Boy Who Cried Wolf".) * Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Super Trip to the Supermarket".) * Tekken: The Devil Gene * Teen Titans (Heard once in "Divide and Conquer".) * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Teen Titans Save Christmas".) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Tiger Troops (Debut, heard once in "Death from Above" during Mary and Rachel's flashback when Baby Rachel is crying and being afraid of scary sounds outside, along with Baby Mary. Also, heard in later seasons) * We Bare Bears (Heard in "Pizza Band".) * Trollhunters * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * The Thundermans (Heard once in "Four Supes and a Baby".) * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Circus Jerks".) * True Tori (Heard once in "The Fairytale Falls Apart".) * Unikitty (Heard once in "Hawk and the Big Exit".) * VeggieTales * Victorious (Heard once in "The Bad Roomate".) * The Wacky Days * The Walking Dead * The Wattersons * What Do Sheep Do * The X-Files (Heard once in a season 1 or 2 episode.) * YaYa and Zouk (Heard twice in "The Ball".) * Young Justice (Heard once in "Misplaced".) Movies NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every movie just because there's a baby in it. * A Christmas Story 2 (2012) (Heard during the scene when a group of people are rushing and trying to get attention at once, causing Ralphie to wrap a baby as a present.) * Adopting Terror (2012) * Alphabet Soup (1994) * Antz (1998) * Arthur Christmas (2011) (Used in a high pitch.) * Baby Geniuses (1999) * Baby Geniuses 2: Superbabies (2004) * The Boxtrolls (2014) (Heard from Baby Eggs thrice as he cries, while his father was killed by Snatcher (during Eggs' backstory scene).) * Cascade (1994) * Dead End (2003) * Evolution (2001) * For Richer or Poorer (1997) (After Brad Sexton shouts "$5,000,000?" in a bank, an off-screen baby was heard crying like this.) * Frozen (2013) (After Elsa freezes outside, she hears a newborn baby crying like this, and its mom hides it from her.) * Go Fiddle! (1993) * The Hangover (2009) (Heard from Baby Carlos after the police car door hits him.) * The Hollars (2016) * The House With a Clock in Its Walls (2018) (During the lunar eclipse, it can be used in a low volume as a part of ambience, like Solo: A Star Wars Story) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * The Kingdom (2007) (Heard from a little girl when a war nearby scared her.) * The Last Laugh (2019) * License to Wed (2007) * My Baby's Daddy (2004) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard from Oggy crying.) * The Onion Movie (2008) * Pocahontas (1995) (Heard during the song, "Virginia Company".) * Quints (2000) (Heard throughout the film.) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) (Heard in a low and normal pitch.) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) (Mainly used for Aidan.) * Schindler's List (1993) (Remastered version only. When you pass the first 50 minutes of this long movie, Baby Kate's cry was heard in the background, if you listen very carefully.) * Shrek the Third (2007) (Heard from an ogre baby after it vomits.) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Sky High (2005) (While all are inside, Sky High gets turned into babies by the Pacifier.) * Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) (Heard in a low volume as part of ambience.) * Stolen Babies (1993) (Debut, heard thrice during the climax.) * The Unauthorized Full House Story (2015) * Wonder Woman (2017) (When Diana sees a baby, she tries to grab it, but then she made it cry.) Videos * Arthur: Arthur Gets Lost (1999) (Videos) (Heard once in "Lost!".) * Arthur: Arthur's Pet Business (1997) (Videos) (Heard twice in "Arthur's Pet Business".) * Arthur: Arthur Saves The Day (2004) (Videos) (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet".) * Arthur: Arthur's First Sleepover (1998) (Videos) (Heard often in "Arthur's Lost Dog" while Kate throws a tantrum over wanting a balloon.) * Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) (Heard once in "The Baby's Here!". After the viewers point at the gray baby alligator, it cries like that.) Shorts * The Fifth Horseman (2012) (Heard in the opening sequence.) * The Pig Who Cried Werewolf (2011)﻿ Commercials USA: * AOL - "Quick Thinking" (2004) * Baby Wiggles 'n Giggles Doll (1996) * Buick Regal GS - Feeding Time! (2014) (Commercials) * Bob Rohrman Gurnee Hyundai (radio) (2011 and 2013) * Kids Foot Locker - The Adventures of Kung Shu (1990's) (Heard in a high pitch.) * McDonalds Breakfast (radio) (2018) * March of Dimes - Stadium (2007) * Purell (radio) (2003) * QuikTrip (2008) * Samsung Activewasher - Tackles All Your Laundry Needs (2015) * Slim Jim (2013) * Target - "Baby Blues" (1999) * Taylor Kia - "Don't Cry" (radio) (2018) * Visa - "Baby Talk" (2001) UK: * BT - Think Fast - heard once in "Baby or Unlimited Calls" (2002) * DTI - Child Safety - Hospital (2017) * KP Skips - Pneumatic Drill (1997) * Network Rail - Vicious Cycle "It won't kill you..." (2009, Radio) * Pot Noodle (2001) * Sainsbury's - Baby & Toddler Sale (2002, Radio) Video Games PC: * Black and White 2 (2005) * Reader Rabbit’s Reading 1 * Torin's Passage Sony PlayStation: * Desert Bus (2002 remake) * Saints Row: The Third Nintendo (NES Digital): * Dr. Jekyll & Mr Hyde (1999) Online Games * Arthur: Don't Wake Kate * Milk Quest Toys * Bop It! (2015 Version) - (Heard breifly when it tells you to "cradle it".) * TYCO's Baby Wiggles 'n Giggles Doll Promos * Cartoon Network - Har Har Thursdays - Gwen vs. Owen (2008) * Cartoon Network - Superheroes on an Airplane (2000) (Heard towards the end.) * PBS Kids - Little Riley Jacob (2001) Trailers * Frozen (2013) * The Hangover (2009) * The Hollars (2016) YouTube Videos * Annoying Orange (Heard once in "Try Not to Laugh Challenge".) * Arlo - Looking Back at Nintendo's MOST HORRIFIC E3 EVER * Arthur YTPs * Awesome Kids Club * Brandon Rogers (Heard once in "A Day With Mom".) * Don't Turn Around - World's scariest babysitter hired from internet * English Singsing (Heard in "Kids vocabulary Theme "Sounds" - Animal, Human Transportation -Words Theme collection for kids" and "Kids vocabulary Theme "Human" - Action verbs, Body, Feel - Words Theme collection - Learn English".) * Mean Big Sister (Primarily used for Ashley.) * The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "The Boss Baby".) * Random Encounters (Heard in "The K Rool Way".) * SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Baby Shrek".) * Tito's Toys and Dolls * Webkinz (Heard once in "Cera's Issues") Apps * Little Critter (Heard twice in "The New Baby" and "I Was So Mad".) Audio * McDougal Littell - World History: Ancient Civilizations (Audiobook) (Heard in "Saraswati Earthquake": when the protagonist witnesses the damage done by the earthquake, they heard a baby crying like this.) Anime * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * RWBY (Heard once in a high pitch in "Argus Limited" when a baby cries due to being startled by the Grimm attack on the train.) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas